As the Hours Ticked By
by heintz571
Summary: What happened when Donna and the Doctor were waiting in their hiding places before Adipose industry closed for the day


Title: As the hours tick by

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with their lives

Spoilers: Partners in Crime

Summary: This is in response to the missing scene challenge post at Doctor_Donna for "Partner's in Crime" I choose the time in which the Doctor and Donna were waiting in their prospective places.

Donna walked into the bathroom of Adipose Industries to wait for the work day to end. Why she chose to arrive in the morning she will never know. Maybe it was because she felt that Stacy Campbell needed some sort of retribution for whatever happened to her last night. Donna may not be the Doctor but she knew enough people to cause Adipose Industries lots of hardships. Maybe it was because she just needed to get out of the house and away from her mother's constant nagging, but whatever the reason she sat on an uncomfortable toilet to wait.

After about 20 minutes she pulled out a purple book and started to update the entries found in it. She started her journal when she began her adventure into the unknown in search of the Doctor and found that writing all the information down helped keep all the conspiracy theories straight in her head.

Looking over the pages of her book, Donna noted that it had been a couple of days since she updated it putting her pen to the paper she began:

I have done a lot of research on the strange happenings in our world on the internet; besides the bees disappearing not much more has been posted. I have searched many different websites for the Doctor and I have found only a limited amount of information. This is strange because I think he has been around for a long time.

I even looked for information on any women named Rose in the Powell Estates and found nothing. I am sure the Doctor mentioned to me the last time I saw him that she lived in that estate, but I could be wrong it had been a very long morning.

I wonder if the Doctor ever found anyone since he left me. I wonder if he regrets asking me to come with him, I regret it almost every day of my life since our adventure that I didn't take him up on his offer to travel with him. I must have been stupid for not going with him, what was I thinking.

Closing her journal Donna ran her tongue over her teeth, she was in such a hurry to leave the house this morning that she forgot to brush her teeth. Reaching inside her black bag she pulled out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. She stretched trying to loosen the knot that was forming in her back and tried to get comfortable again, as comfortable as she could on a toilet, she pulled out her journal to write some more.

In another area of Adipose Industries the Doctor was settling within a maintenance closet, he had already removed the panel on the wall to look at the control console and even with some jiggery pokkery with his sonic screwdriver he was still unable to get to the inners of the device.

Sitting on the uncomfortable cement floor he leaned his head back against the wall. He needed the access code to unlock the security functions on the console. Oh well since he was stuck in the small space he might as well get some sleep. Closing his eyes his sleep was interrupted by the image of Donna soaked in her wedding dress turning down his offer to travel with him. Even with her disheveled appearance she looked beautiful, but the women confused him.

No one had ever turned down his offer, well technically Rose did but when he went back she rushed to join him. He wondered if Donna would have changed her mind if he went back like he did for Rose. Pulling off his brown jacket he folded it and placed it on the hard floor and sat back down. The fabric gave him a bit more comfort as he sat to wait.

Closing his eyes again he was determined to get some rest when Donna's image floated across his eyelids again.

"Damn !" the Doctor muttered, "Why can't I get her out of my mind?"

Pulling out a drawing pad and a pen from the dark recess of his pockets on his suit he started to draw Donna as he last saw her. As the shape started to take form on the paper he continued to contemplate the mystery known as Donna Noble.

She had fire within her spirit much like her hair; he always wanted to be ginger. The spark he saw in her eyes shined as brightly as the wedding dress she wore, when she saw the creation of her planet. But the hardest thing for him to understand was that she was so empathic toward him even when she saw the darkness emerge from deep within his soul.

Donna continued to write in her journal while she waited, mostly about the Doctor.

It is strange how the Doctor keeps popping back in my head. I have had many people come and go in my life, but none of them have ever effected me the way he has. I can remember every detail about him, the way he smiled, laughed, and how he found joy, even when things were going a bit nuts. But I also remember the darkness that I saw when he killed the crazy spider from space. I think the darkness is what scares me the most, but intrigues me the most as well. I must be daft for thinking such thoughts.

The alarm on her watch beeped at her signaling that the work day was almost complete. Turning off her alarm she finished her entry.

Now I need to go the work day is done. The day went much faster than I expected, I guess thinking about the Doctor can do that. It is just another thing that is so strange about my spaceman. My spaceman…well I can hope that he will become mine one day IF I can ever find him.

Closing the book she placed it back into her purse as she opened the door of the stall to walk out when her phone rang. Sighing she answered the call, "I am busy."

The Doctor closed his book of drawings, which now had four more entries in it all of them were Donna Noble. Placing it into his jacket he left the room to find out what was happening at Adipose Industries. His thoughts about Donna Noble would have to wait till he was back in his TARDIS, right now he needed to focus, and not be distracted by the women who told him that he needed someone. One last thought popped in his head before he bounded up to the roof 'maybe Donna was just what he needed'.


End file.
